1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device for an inside door handle, and more particularly to a testing device for an inside door handle adapted for use in a test car to allow automatic testing of durability or workability of an inside door handle, thereby enabling accurate and swift quality tests of manufactured inside door handles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a door mounted on a vehicle is provided with a two stage locking structure for preventing the door from opening while the vehicle is running, and all the doors are equipped with inside door handles for releasing the two stage locking state for passengers inside the vehicle to be able to open the door.
Most of the inside door handles are designed to completely release the two stage locking state of the door when a user pulls the inside door handle and the inside door handle is generally formed in a predetermined thickness of ring shape.
Accordingly, when a passenger mistakenly manipulates the inside door handle with excessive force, the inside door handle often breaks, and when the inside door handle is broken, the door cannot be smoothly opened from inside.
There is another problem in that no testing device is available for testing the durability or workability of the inside door handle mounted on the door of the vehicle, such that durability or workability of the inside door handle should be performed, not mounted on the door, thereby making it impossible to obtain accurate durability and workability of the inside handle door.
There is still another problem in that, even if the inside door handle is tested mounted on the door for durability and workability, a worker should manipulate the inside door handle item by item, taking the worker many hours in testing to thereby provide no accurate quality assurance thereto.
The present invention provides a testing device for an inside door handle constructed to include locking release means for pulling and pushing up the inside door handle slightly by way of a power externally provided, thereby releasing the two stage locking state, and driving means for continuously applying power to the locking release means, such that automatic testing of durability or workability of an inside door handle mounted of a testing car can be accurately and swiftly performed.
In accordance with the objects of the present invention, there is provided a testing device for an inside door handle, the device comprising:
a metallic surface plate;
a plurality of support legs formed at a lower side of the surface plate such that the surface plate can be horizontally maintained inside a testing car;
driving means provided with a support rod coupled to an upper side of a magnetic base detachable from and attachable to the surface plate and provided at an upper end of the support rod with a cylinder having a piston therein moving according to hydraulic pressure supplied by ON/OFF operation of a solenoid valve;
locking release means having a predetermined size of plate coupled to an inner trim of a door by way of bolts, a support axle horizontally protruded relative to the plate and first and second actuating rods for contacting the piston popping in and out at the support axle for seesaw operation, where the first actuating rod is attached by a steel wire connected to an inside handle and the second actuating rod is attached by a damper for slightly pushing the door; and
a control unit for controlling a solenoid valve to repeatedly perform ON/OFF operation according to an open/close operation of a door open/close device for forcibly opening and closing the door released in locking by the locking release means when operation command is input.
Furthermore, the present invention further comprises a display unit for counting and indicating in numbers test frequency of inside door handle according to an input counting signal, whereas the control unit generates a predetermined counting signal to supply same to the display unit whenever the solenoid valve is turned on and off once.